Flaming Ice: MarshallxEverest Pups
Marshall and Everest's 4 pups, Siberia, Moscow, Sundae and Wool were each born 14 minutes before each other. Moscow came first, then Siberia, then Sundae and then Wool. Moscow was mainly named after the Russian capital due to the fact that both of his parents believed he'd be the strongest and most powerful of the litter. Siberia was given her name due to the fact that her fur reminded Everest of the snowy plains there. Sundae was named for her uniquely white appearance and Wool was named for his fluffy coat. Moscow was said to always want to be like his father, raging into a battle with a fire and tackling it head on whilst Siberia went for a more calm approach. She wanted to be just like her mother, Everest, and opted to learn how to snowboard the second she felt it. Wool and Sundae both wanted to attend the new school being built in Adventure Bay for dogs and cats alike could learn everything to being a PAW Patrol member in hopes of them creating their own. Moscow |-| General= Moscow is shown to have a pure white base with a black outline on his head and multiple large black splotches covering his body. His ears are shown to point up. |-| Uniform= Moscow wears a maroon-magenta uniform with a maroon fire-hat that somewhat resembles Marshall's one. Siberia |-| General= Siberia is known for her white fur with a black outline on her head with large black splotches dotted around her body. |-| Uniform= Siberia wears a white beanie with a black stripe outlining it. She also wears a white vest with a pup pack somewhat resembling Everest's. Sundae |-| General= Sundae is shown to have a pure white appearance without any other additions of any kind. |-| Uniform= TBD Wool |-| General= Wool is shown to a mainly black mix with a couple light purple splotches dotted around his body. |-| Uniform= TBD Moscow: Moscow is very much the leader and is well respected by his siblings. He is very independent and only ever does group projects if the PAW Patrol says so or he absolutely must. Moscow can in some cases be quite self-centred as well and is known for challenging most problems head on without any previous help. He can also be quite hyperactive in some cases. Siberia: Siberia is quite jolly most of the time and is quite affectionate to others. It can be very hard to catch her in a bad mood and for those that do, she easily comes off as threatening. Otherwise, Siberia is still the affectionate pup she has always been. Siberia can also find it very hard to accept her flaws and perceives herself as being perfect in every way possible. Sundae: Sundae is known for being very friendly and caring towards others just like Siberia yet he can appear as being quite shy most of the time. He can be very dramatic at times and doesn’t like being away from friends and family for really long periods of time. As he grows older, he starts to become more keen to start conversations and chat with others. Wool: The most shy of his siblings and worriful, Wool is known for his scaredy nature. He is known for flinching at the slightest noise and couldn’t go a day without a friend or family member. Wool is also known for his extreme fear of heights and thunder. As he grows older, he manages to overcome most of his fears yet he still runs off the second heights are mentioned. Catchphrases Moscow: ’’Ready to leap like the flames!’’ ’’I don’t care if I’m scarred, just as long as no one’s charred!’’ Siberia: ’’Let's break some ice!’’ ’’Ready for an icy ride!’’ Pup Packs Moscow: Moscow's pup pack may include: *A water cannon *A flashlight *Goggles Siberia: *A grappling hook *A unfodable rocket-powered snowboard *A snow plow *A blanket (for warming small critters and pups up) *A heater Vehicles Moscow: Moscow took on a fire truck just like his father. It is equipped with a ladder and a fire hose. It also includes a first-aid kit just in case he needs to treat any burns. Siberia: Siberia owns a snow plow that resembles her mothers quite well. It includes a claw, a plow and a medical sled. Random *Wool was originally gonna look more like Marshall yet I quickly changed his design to be more like Everest's A57A6224-0D1E-42FC-AB19-27420E4300B4.png|Moscow Category:OpenWish's Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:OpenWish's Fanon Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Future Gen Category:Future Generation Category:Second generation Category:Second Gen Category:Second gen Category:Pups related to Marshall Category:Pups related to Everest Category:Marshall's Family Category:Everest's Family Category:Trainee Category:Future generation Category:Future gen Category:Females Category:Marshall x everest